


soft mornings

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other, birthday fic, domestic AU, drift is a cat who really likes strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: “You’re lucky I love you, you brat” he chuckled, giving a wink before disappearing upstairs, leaving you with a pile of pancakes and a meowing Drift looking for another strawberryYou honestly wouldn’t have it any other way





	soft mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autobratty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/gifts).



You always enjoyed the quiet moments in the mornings when you woke up first and Wing’s hair was still an utter mess before he’d somehow tame it and put it into a perfect ponytail

 

You had also noticed Drift was particularly quiet, and after sparing a glance at Wings back, you recognized the patch of white fur that was usually grumpily staring was now very contently sprawled out on your husbands back

 

Humming, you reach forward to gently curl your fingers between Wings, lifting his hand to place a kiss on the back of it as he stirred with a hum

 

“I like the way your hand fits in mine” he cooed, voice scratchy as he peeked an eye open to glance at you, “I also love how our bratty cat has taken residence on my back”

 

You merely rolled your eyes as you moved to collect Drift in your arms, giving his nose a kiss as he gave his own in return by gently rubbing against your chin with a rugged purr

 

 

 

Wing could only smile from his spot on the bed as he watched you sway back and forth while cooing at Drift, tiredly smirking as he remembered todays plans

 

“Alright, alright” he chuckled, “save those kisses for me and go ahead n’ shower, todays  _important_  after-all”

 

Wing had to hide his smile as you turned back to look at him before gently tossing Drift at him, the white beast very happily darting for his back as you left the room laughing, leaving the two to watch you disappear from sight before Wing lept from bed (not before grabbing poor Drift) and darting downstairs

 

Skidding to a stop in front of the kitchen door, Wing shooed Drift out of the kitchen, hands on his hips as he stared at the equally stubborn cat that was completely determined to steal a pancake for himself (or at  _least_  a strawberry)

 

The man huffed as he quickly opened a specific container, one that had the cat purring in delight, handing Drift a strawberry he very happily carried outside of the kitchen, leaving Wing to himself to make his self-declared Best Birthday Breakfast Ever

 

 

Wing could barely contain the wolf-whistle he wanted to give as you practically floated down the steps in delight, love-struck smile on his face as you laughed at the sight of Drift  _very happily_  chewing away at a strawberry

 

“Happy Birthday, Beloved” he hummed, disappearing from the kitchen window to practically dance out of the kitchen door-way to wrap you up in his arms as he spun the both of you around in a make-shift dance

 

“Thankya, handsome” you laughed, reaching a hand up to ‘boop’ Wings nose before breaking free from his grasp, bolting into the kitchen with a laugh as he gave chase

 

Wing grumbled as he was met with a face-full of whipped cream, the snort that followed your laughter as you doubled over onto the kitchen-floor making all of his ire disappear

 

“W-Wing, don’t you da- _Aare_ ” you laughed, shrieking as he came closer only to cover you with whipped-cream kisses, arms wrapped tightly around you to prevent any escape as he laughed along with you

 

“You’re lucky I love you, you brat” he chuckled, giving a wink before disappearing upstairs, leaving you with a pile of pancakes and a meowing Drift looking for another strawberry

 

You honestly wouldn’t have it any other way


End file.
